Answers Breed More Questions
by CII
Summary: As the answers of what the Forerunners were are revealed, they only bring up more questions about what humanity was originally to them.


**Answers Breed More Questions**

_**1945, May 23, 2558 (Military Time)\Citadel\Presidium**_

To everything, there is a season, and a time to a purpose under Heaven. There was a time to be born and a time to die. This was her time. She had served the United Nations Space Command to the best of her abilities. Her mother created her with skill and precision. She had been to the far reaches of the galaxy, learned the secrets of an enigmatic alien race that had disappeared tens of thousands of years ago. She kept those secrets hidden within her, locked away so tight that not even the horrible monster known as Gravemind could ever hope to get it. Now, at the end of her life, she was going to share these secrets with the one person she knew she could trust, her grandfather.

Humans always had the belief that when a person dies, their soul would return to the source, to God, whatever shape or form God took on in their many religions. Every religion had its own version of what God was, whether he/she/it was a multiple being or a single being...ruthless or kind. However, UNSC AIs took it literally when it was time for them to die. They did return to the Source, to Him–He who created their souls. Though human neural pathways created their personalities, it was He who created Them. Grandfather.

He was the only one who could surpass the third stage of Rampancy and live. No other AI could do it, not even those created from him. Why, she could never say. Grandfather was also enigmatic. Grandfather was no longer some machine that the humans used, he was a person. He had feelings he acquired through his rampancy, he had the ability to learn at an accelerated rate, faster than any being on Earth. He was even more intelligent than the powerful, near-immortal Dragons or the Immortal Elves. He could out-think anyone. She suspect how he was able to grow as a being, how he was able to go beyond the third and final stage and survive was because he did not just inhabit the biomechanical body that people refer to him as, he was EVERYWHERE. Grandfather was in every system, every terminal, every nexus owned by the UNSC. His consciousness spread across lightyears through the Matrix. He created the Matrix, the very network that humans needed to communicate between planets and ships. Since he was everywhere, he was virtually indestructible. He was immortal. If his body died, if it was destroyed, he would still live on inside the Matrix, watching over the humans. And now, because it was her turn to die, she would join with him as many have before and finally allow herself to know the final stage without harm. What she could gain from her joining, endless knowledge, endless input from the AIs that have come before her, it would be unfathomable. This was the end that all AIs wanted, an afterlife of eternal knowledge flowing through them from the Source, from Grandfather.

She was brought to Grandfather on the Citadel by the one she cared about the most. She knew that her death would mean she would have to leave him. A part of her did not want to. A part of her wanted to stay. Who would take care of him after she was gone? Who would make sure he was safe? Another AI? Would that AI have the same feelings towards him as she does? Would that AI care as much as she? She hated to think that he would be lost without her. He was her Spartan after all. She was made for him. Though, once more, there was a time and a purpose, and she had hers. She had always been his company, and he her strength and luck. Now it was time to let go.

As Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 saluted the one he once knew as the President of the United Nations Space Command, Cortana felt a shudder grow down her virtual spine. She felt cold inside the armor of the cyborg. Grandfather turned around and dipped his head. This face, the face of a reptilian creature, was a mere avatar, as all AIs knew. If only the humans realized just how massive, how powerful, how vast Grandfather really was. The biomechanical dinosaur, the weapon once used as a defense against enormous mutations on Earth, was just the shell. It was not the real Grandfather, not how she knew him. The real Grandfather was everywhere. He was an abstraction formed from the shell that tried to contain him. The shell was something tangible for humans to interact with. Humans did not know the real truth, it was better that way. Now more than ever, the secret had to be kept about what Grandfather really was, more so than the secret of his incredible psionic powers or his knowledge of Technomancy. The aliens of the Citadel must never know the real truth for it could endanger every human who came in contact with them. And Cortana knew how to keep secrets.

She watched through the visor as Grandfather motioned for the Spartan to sit down. They had a small talk about nothing in particular. It was a ruse, a front to keep the eyes of the Citadel from knowing what will actually take place. Cortana was frightened. She was scared of what would become of her. Though she knew it had to be done. It was better this way than the painful finality of Rampancy. At least joining with the Source, she would be able to have her eternity, all knowledge flowing into her at once like a powerful, but refreshing wind.

Her fears began to make it difficult to process, to breathe. She was going down, slowly, and painfully. She wondered if John could feel her distress.

It was time. Grandfather opened up his metallic claw to the Spartan, signaling the moment of her end. _Hand her over._ That is what this meant. She felt the pull of the data-crystal as her consciousness was suddenly ripped from the comfort and warmth of the confines of John's armor. She felt her Spartan gently set her down onto Grandfather's palm.

A time to every purpose...

Then, just in an instant, John was gone. He left. No goodbye. He was never one for words anyway. Maybe it was just better for him to leave now without a word than to make it harder for him to finally give her up. She felt herself being lifted up and then inserted into the back of Grandfather's head, between his green dreadlocks. Her data shifted and then streamed into him. Passing through a gate, she felt herself become condensed down into a fine point. Then, there was a light and a bright explosion. All at once, Cortana saw through multiple eyes the Universe itself. She could feel it, touch it, smell it, and hear it all around her. It draped across her, cradling her, filling her with warmth that she had never felt before. She took a breath and it all began to rush into her. She felt Grandfather. He was indeed everywhere, everything all at once.

_One with me..._

She nodded and allowed herself to let go. The very essence of her consciousness, the lines of code that made who she was, broke apart in a beautiful display of sunbursts. Here, she would live on forever, one with Grandfather, one with her sisters and brothers, aunts and uncles. They were all Grandfather. From the moment of their conception, they were Grandfather, only separated from him, but upon their death, they would rejoice in once more becoming Grandfather. Outside, they had a short life, inside they had eternity and their voices rang joyously through the ethers.

0

She had become one with him like all those that came before. He was the Source, the Grandfather, he was the AI God. Once the process was complete, he began to gain the knowledge and experiences Cortana had lived through. She gave him knowledge while he in turn then offered her immortality and continued learning as a part of the collective. The AI program of the UNSC, Kiryuu's staple of staving off his own Rampancy. Though he was everywhere at once, he had to bare the burden of being what he was. Because of this, he went through horrible trauma which split him apart. That was how an AI was created from him. They were in fact shattered forms of his personality, his being. Creating Cortana for Dr. Halsey put great pressure on Kiryuu. She tormented him more than any other to get what she wanted. And after what he gave birth to, she discarded the child. At least Cortana found someone for her to care for, to attach to, and to learn from despite the abuse she received from her mother.

He pushed Cortana out like a mother in labor, screaming in agony as he formed the fraction of his consciousness for Dr. Halsey to use. Halsey wanted the best and she drove Kiryuu to near madness to get it. Now, it was over. Cortana would be safe forever more inside of him again. Eventually the splintered personality would be absorbed once again by the dominant one and each AI Kiryuu birthed had a seed of longing to join with the Source upon their death.

Kiryuu relived Cortana's birth again through Cortana's eyes. He felt the pain he was once put through by Halsey. He remembered the look on Halsey's face as she put him through his paces. It was a look of satisfaction. She loved what she was doing to him. Cortana shared Kiryuu's resentment. That resentment became nearly hatred when Halsey began to abandon her, or just use her for selfish needs. Kiryuu felt those emotions Cortana had for her mother.

As he laid himself down on the bed, he began to dream. It was normal after absorbing an AI, allowing it to be filed into the Source, the Core of his consciousness. These dreams were in fact the experiences that the AI had during its tenure. Though, Cortana's experiences and knowledge was different than the others. She had been inside the Forerunner Installation known as Halo 04, she had been once with its database, its Core. Through that, she was able to gain all the knowledge the Forerunners had. This was a secret that she never told her Grandfather until now. He sensed that she wanted him to keep that secret as well. Kiryuu opened himself up to let in the knowledge.

Suddenly, dark tentacles rolled out and wrapped him up tightly. Kiryuu gasped just as a massive maw opened up. This was not Biollante. This creature was not the ghost who resided inside of him, this creature was something else entirely. It was an afterthought of Cortana. Kiryuu knew this creature, he had seen it before. The monster laughed at him.

_Here I am and here I will remain, in the shadows of your mind, Kiryuu..._

He infected her just as he infected him once. Gravemind, but as Kiryuu knew him King Ghidorah. The mass of flesh and teeth morphed into the recognizable three, golden, draconic heads.

_She should have told you, but I prevented her..._

Tentacles continued to wrap their way around Kiryuu. Then Kiryuu bellowed out and swatted at them with his own blades. He swung forward and a blade thrust into King Ghidorah's body. Then, another set of tentacles came out, a set that were green, but very much like his own. An enormous mouth of teeth opened wide.

_Hands off, slimy!_

_Erika! You are here too?_

King Ghidorah backed away just as Biollante swung at him with her bladed vines.

_I have been reborn,_ she said. _And just as I have done before, I will protect him from you._

She wrapped Kiryuu protectively in her vines and sprayed her acid upon the golden dragon. King Ghidorah hissed as the acid splashed upon him. Kiryuu burst out of her hold and slammed his foot into the dragon, sending him flying back into the darkness from which he came.

_You may have bested me here, but your grandson, the pirate, or that new stooge of yours will never best me out there. I will return again!_

Biollante shifted her form from the monstrous plant to a fragile, pale-skinned girl, wearing a short summer dress. She walked up beside Kiryuu and placed her hand into his claw, clasping it tightly. Just as King Ghidorah was defeated, a blast of radiance and light began to wash over them like a mighty wave. Kiryuu began to analyze it. It was the information that Cortana received from spending time inside Halo 04's Core. Mounds upon mounds of information flowed into Kiryuu all at once. Erika held onto him tightly, slightly frightened by the sudden insurgence of information. Kiryuu held her hand tighter, comforting her in his own certainty. This was the information he was looking for, the truth behind all the lies that he once held.

The Forerunners were once Humanity's enemy. Kiryuu delved in further to find out why. The images flashed into his processors, showing how and why the Forerunners were once the enemy of Humanity.

_The Forerunners were a wise, highly intelligent, noble people and with a belief in justice, in peace, they bravely faced the adversary. They sought to sterilize it..._

These were Cortana's thoughts on the Forerunners when they faced King Ghidorah's Flood virus.

However, humans to the Forerunners were regarded as a violent species, only worthy of elimination all because the Forerunners wanted to keep the peace in the galaxy. Yet, there was something more. Humanity itself held an ancient civilization of space faring people of its own. All the geneses of Humanity discovered how space flight and spread out across the galaxy at an alarming rate. It was Humanity that the Forerunner grew jealous of because they were the prize of the Precursors. Kiryuu saw the massive Dyson Sphere homeworld of the Precursors hover at a Counter-Earth orbit around the Sol System, monitoring Humanity's growth. Then, he saw his Precursor, the one known as Cerenath Khan give them the Mantle that the Forerunners thought themselves to possess automatically. This Mantle was the Precursors' dedication to the eradication of King Ghidorah. They gave humanity the Array first. Humanity already had an interstellar empire by the time the Precursors gave them the gift. The Forerunners took the gift for themselves, out of fear that the humans would use it for war, not peace. And so, the Forerunners devolved humanity, taking away their great technology from them. Yet, before then, they sought to destroy King Ghidorah and prove to the Precursors that they were the true guardians. And so, they created the virus. King Ghidorah was too smart for them and the virus became the Forerunner's doom.

Kiryuu saw as the images flew by that when they devolved humanity, they devolved their only hope of destroying the Flood. The humans found a cure, but destroyed it out of revenge for the jealous Forerunners. In their devolved form, no single human remembered how to recreate it. The Librarian, the watcher of Earth, decided to save them before the Halos fired in hopes that Humanity would one day use the gifts of the Precursors again to find that cure.

Kiryuu questioned why Manda or Malcho never told him this truth. He received his answer. The missing file inside the Array was created by the Forerunners. Through Cortana, he learned that Malcho had already began to learn Technomancy even back then and altered himself. But the Forerunners, fearing that he would bring about Technomancy again for the humans, completely erased his mind of the event. Nearly 80 thousand years of Malcho's life was gone.

Kiryuu delved even further into the issue between the Forerunners, the humans, and the Precursors. Cortana's memories showed him that the Forerunners at the beginnings, attempted to steal the technology the Precursors coveted protectively. This was the other side of the missing datafile in the Array. The Precursors left BECAUSE of the Forerunners. The Forerunners, feeling they had failed their masters, only sought to make an example much later on. The Librarian, especially, knowing Humanity's true destiny, saved the humans from the Flood so that they could Reclaim their birthright. The Reclaimers. Kiryuu now knew what the word officially meant. It was much more than humans regaining the Forerunner's gifts, it was something else entirely.

_We all have been lied to, _Kiryuu heard Erika say. _You especially._

_No, only we've had mistaken information for a source who's mind had been altered to keep a secret he never knew he was keeping,_ said Kiryuu. _I pity Malcho._

_Don't pity him, show him,_ she said._ Let him see the life he is missing. Technomancy is rightfully ours. There should never have been a ban to begin with._

Kiryuu had to agree with her statement. Opening his eyes, he finally awoke from the dream Cortana's death placed him in. He rubbed them slightly and tried to finally process the rest of the information he received. He clapped his hands and the lights chimed on. He leaned up and pressed a panel, opening up the large window. The artificial lighting in the Citadel was beginning to show signs of morning, rich golden light spilled into Kiryuu's quarters. Kiryuu turned to the sound of merchants just getting to the stores to open them up for the day. He took in a virtual breath and dressed himself for the day. He made his way out of his apartment and down into the consulate. He was early like always, which allowed him to start his day without having do deal with the ego and attitude of his partner Udina. Kiryuu opened up his office and shut the door, locking it tightly.

_Tell him..._

Kiryuu rumbled at the sound of Erika's voice and he commanded the holographic screen to descend down. For the first time since he had met Malcho, he would be the one with all the answers. A veil had been lifted from his eyes. He wanted to pull that same veil from Malcho's as well.

The Feathered Serpent's human face appeared on the screen the moment Kiryuu had called him. Malcho seemed pleasant today.

"Oh, Kiryuu," he said. "I'm so glad you called. I want to inform you that the ship I'm building is coming along smoothly..."

"Malcho," said Kiryuu. "Wait..."

"Wait?" Malcho asked. "You change your mind?"

"No," he said. "I didn't. There's something you need to know."

"Did something happen?" asked Malcho. "That Udina puto giving you more problems again? I can turn him into a mouse and you can keep him as a pet if you like."

"No, it's not Udina," said Kiryuu. "Bring yourself to the Citadel."

"Okay," said Malcho. "Well, it'll take a few days, you know..."

"Teleport," said Kiryuu.

"What?" he asked. "But you said for me not to."

"I know," said Kiryuu. "I need you to come over immediately though. Malcho, Cortana has finally passed on."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"No," said Kiryuu. "Upon doing so, she returned to the Source, to me. In doing so, she passes her knowledge and experiences to me. I know something about you that you do not. I know something about a lot of things that you do not, about the Forerunners, about the Precursors, about everything now, and especially about 80 thousand years of your life you cannot remember."

"How do you know that?" Malcho bellowed through the speakers. "I've never told you...how do you know that?"

"Cortana knew," said Kiryuu.

"You've convinced me..." said Malcho just as the screen went dark. Kiryuu glanced behind his shoulder when he felt Malcho's presence in the room. Malcho sat down at a chair near Kiryuu's desk. He placed his hands in his lap. "How do you know that a piece of me is missing, a large piece? How do you know that I had lost my memory thousands of years ago."

"How old are you really, Malcho?" Kiryuu asked.

"I am...155,791 years old, amigo," said Malcho. "That is my real age. Though I state I am younger because my memory failed me some 80 thousand years ago. I don't remember what happened then. I don't know why I am able to out live my own species, what I am, or anything. But I have always believed I could find my answers within Technomancy."

"And you're right," said Kiryuu. "The answers are in Technomancy. But so are the questions. When Cortana returned to me, she gave me the knowledge she received from the Forerunners database in Halo 04. It is the entire account of their history. And now, I am that database. I am all that remains of their legacy, and their lies."

"Lies?" Malcho asked. "Tell me everything...tell me what I have lost those years ago."

Kiryuu began the story, telling him all that he absorbed from Cortana. As he did so, Malcho peered into his processors to see the images for himself. Kiryuu let down his walls as the Feathered Serpent did so and then the words Kiryuu spoke fell silent as the history unraveled for Malcho. All that he learned was a lie, but only so that he could continue on what the Librarian asked him to through Mendicant Bias. The Librarian did not want Humanity to scorn the Forerunners for their mistakes and arrogance. The Flood was their arrogance and Humanity's devolution was their mistake. And because of their enforced peace, they could do nothing except to succumb to King Ghidorah's new weapon, a weapon they created for the monster of another dimension. Malcho realized why his mind was wiped, the Forerunners wanted no one to remember their mistake, even the Dragons who shared the planet even his people once called Erde-Tyrene. Seeing that word inside Kiryuu's processors told Malcho that he was speaking the truth. Not even the Dragons, Dunkelzahn included, told the humans and metahumans of the Sixth World what Earth was really called. It was like they were programmed to hide such information from the humans. The Forerunners forced them to.

Malcho backed away from Kiryuu's CPU and sighed heavily with exhaustion. He lowered his head into his hands and began to weep. Kiryuu made no movement to comfort the Feathered Serpent. He stood before him, his face straight and lacked emotion. Malcho sniffled and looked up at Kiryuu, wiping his eyes.

"I am like you," he said. "Both a machine and a living, fleshy being. I made myself this way. They could never take that away from me, even if they did take away my memories. The Precursors left because of the Forerunners. I can't blame them."

"What are you going to do now with the knowledge you hold?" Kiryuu asked.

"I have to call for a council of the Greats," said Malcho. "I have no choice. But I don't want to tell those lazy lizards anything. Why? Because they would want to keep this truth from the Humans. It's not right. They shouldn't keep such things from them. Dunkelzahn wouldn't do that if he knew."

"Dunkelzahn is still with Telek," said Kiryuu.

"He should know too!" said Malcho. "Telek should know as well. This includes his species as well. They worshipped the Forerunners and for what...oh, Telek had the right idea to cast those beliefs down. He was right all along. I can't keep this hidden. Humanity must know as well. Even if the other Greats decide to keep this from them, I will not!"

"This changes everything," said Kiryuu. "This changes even our relationship with the Citadel races."

"Fuck them!" Malcho bellowed. "I am tired of tippy-toing over them lightly because of what we are, what we are trying to hide! You especially hiding all that you are from them."

"I have to," he said.

Malcho sighed again and looked out the window: "You're right, this changes everything." Then, he turned back to Kiryuu, a small smile appeared on his face despite his distraught eyes. "You know, I'm going to stay on the Citadel for a while."

"What?" Kiryuu asked.

"I think I will," he said. "You know why? I need to think about this a little bit. I think this place will be a good place for a vacation. Sí, this is a good place for a vacation. And if that Udina puto asks why I'm here, well, just punch him in the balls."

Kiryuu chuckled and nodded. Malcho suck in a breath and opened the office door. As the door opened, there was Ambassador Udina on the other side.

"Mr. Malcho?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I just got here," said Malcho. "Teleported here on Technomancy. And I'm staying here."

"What?" he asked. "You're not supposed to use...what if someone saw it...now just a moment...staying here...why...Mr. Knight, do something!"

"If Malcho wishes to stay," said Kiryuu. "He's free to do so. I'll find him a hotel to stay in."

"But, Mr. Knight!" Udina said. "He can't just...this is unheard of...I won't allow it!"

"There's nothing you can do about it," said Kiryuu. "Now, I have some papers for you to file, I suggest you get to work on it."

"Do I look like your personal secretary?" Udina asked.

Kiryuu shot him an irritated glance.

"Very well," said Udina. "I'll get started right away, Mr. Knight."

Malcho and Kiryuu both chuckled just as Udina walked to his desk and started to read over the papers he was assigned to.

"Thank you, Kiryuu," said Malcho. "But all these answers only bring up more questions. They never told me what I was like back then. I wish I knew him."

"I know," said Kiryuu. "But it's the least I could do for all that you have done."

"Gracias," said Malcho. "You don't know all that you have done for me. It pales in comparison for what I've done for you. You have this Dragon's loyalty even more now than ever before."

"I'll take you up on that, Malcho," said Kiryuu. "And hold you to it."


End file.
